Halloween Bash
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is having a Halloween Party, inviting all this friends from the Soul Society, including former 4th and 6th Espadas


_Author's Notes: HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Commission for Ankoku-Sensei from deviantART. Notable pairings for this Soifon/Grimmjow, Ichigo/Senna (1__st__ movie), Ulquiorra/Orihime, Uyru/Nemu, Yoruichi/Kisuke_

**Halloween Bash**

Halloween. The one night a year where one could dress up in what they wanted and be able to get away with it. Kids from many different families would run from house to house saying 'trick or treat' and would be given candy. Years ago, Halloween was known as 'All Hallow's Eve' when many believed it was the one night a year when the dead would come back to life, but that was only a tale.

But along with kids getting free candy, many non-parental citizens were having parties. A young man named Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife Senna, were one of those couples hosting a party. Senna had returned during Ichigo's senior year of high school. At first she couldn't remember anything that happened the first time she was in the Real World, but in time she did remember everything. It didn't take her long to track down Ichigo, which completely surprised him by her reappearance. Since meeting up with him, the two began to date, relationship going strong enough that during their second year in college, the two married. Now they have been married for just over a year and were still attending college.

"Ichigo!" Senna called as she came down the stairs in her witch costume. "They're going to be arriving soon."

"I know," the man called as he stepped into the room, dressed as the Grim Reaper, but currently without the sickle, which was leaning against the wall. "Senna, are you sure you want to have this party?" he asked as he went over to grab the sickle.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, why not?" she asked. "I mean they are your friends and they did risk their lives to save me that time when you were still in high school. And thanks to them, I was revived and have been able to be with you since."

"But they live in the Soul Society," he commented. "They don't usually come to the World of the Living, unless it's to hunt down a Hollow and even then there's usually someone here, watching over the town."

"Honey," she said. "Will you stop objecting? They accepted your invitation. They had every right to decline the party invite. And you've saved their world countless times, so just lighten up and enjoy your time. I am curious on one thing though. Who is the Squad 2 Captain coming with?"

"You mean Soifon?" Ichigo asked. "She's coming with her boyfriend, Grimmjow. The two have been together for a while. In his eyes they are married but legally they aren't."

"Grimmjow? Isn't he…er… I mean wasn't he an Espada, an enemy who was in Sosuke Aizen's employ?"

"He was and after I thought I defeated him, he popped back up but no longer wanted to fight. He met Soifon and things have just escalated from there for them."

"Amazing," she sighed. "Will Orihime be here?"

"I think so. She'll be here with her boyfriend Ulquiorra. He's a former Espada who was revived by Squad 12. Mayuri is completely nuts," he said. "Is everything set up?"

"Yup. All we need now is…" Senna never got a chance to finish her sentence where there was someone at the door.

Ichigo went over to the door to be greeted by Orihime dressed as an angel. "Orihime," he greeted with a smile. Beside her was Ulquiorra, dressed as Robin Hood.

"Hey, Ichigo," she smiled back. "Am I too early?"

"Not at all." He looked to the former enemy. "Hello, Ulquiorra."

"Ichigo," he nodded in an emotionless voice. "It has been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" Ichigo turned back to his friend. "You look nice."

Orihime took a deep breath as she smiled. She knew the two were not ever going to be close friends. "Thank you, Ichigo."

He moved out of the way to let the couple into the house. He was happy his friend was happy, but he really didn't want to be around Ulquiorra if he could help it. But it was a party and he was going to put his differences aside for the sake of his friends.

"Orihime!" Senna grinned as she looked up to see the big-busted human walk in. "It's nice to see you again."

"Like wise," replied Orihime. "Oh, Ichigo. I was told to inform you Nemu and Uyru will be running a little late. He got hung up at the college and Nemu refuses to go without him."

"Can't blame her. Since she finally found some freedom from her Captain, she's been doing things her way." Ichigo walked over to his wife, kissing her cheek. "Why don't you start bringing out the refreshments before too many others begin to arrive?"

Senna smiled. "That's a good idea. Orihime, want to help?"

Orihime shrugged. "Why not? Might as well do something while waiting for everyone else."

It was a good thing Senna and Ichigo's house was large as Ichigo had a lot of friends from the Soul Society. Nearly all the Captains and their Lieutenants were going to be at the party as well. And of course Ichigo's two friends from Squad 11, Yumichika and Ikkaku would be there. Ikkaku would be bringing a date, Keigo's older sister. Keigo, Tatsuki and Chad were Ichigo's only human friends who were not bringing dates.

As the women went to deal with the refreshments, Ichigo took Ulquiorra out onto their back patio to talk. Ichigo might have let the past be in the past with what happened back when they were teens and Orihime was held captive in Heuco Mundo, but that didn't stop him from feeling uneasy around the former Espada. Orihime being the forgiving person that she was easily able to forgive Ulquiorra and move on with him as her boyfriend.

The two stood on the patio for a few minutes, silent. Neither knew what to say or start a conversation. Finally getting tired of the awkward silence, Ichigo looked at the pale man. "So…how are you doing with the gigai?"

Ulquiorra kept his eyes trained on the tiny backyard. "Fine," he answered. "At first it was tough getting used to it, but I've adjusted."

"That's good," Ichigo answered. He turned to the man before him. "I do have one more thing to say, which I haven't had a chance to say since you were revived. If you ever harm Orihime…"

"I have been going out with Orihime now for how long, and you're finally going to threaten me." Ulquiorra did not look phased. "Honestly, when are you ever going to learn? I would never harm her."

Ichigo snorted. "See that you don't, or I'll be sure…"

"Be sure of what? That you'll kill me? I don't think she will forgive you for that." Ulquiorra stepped away from the patio, heading towards the doors inside. He saw Orihime return in the room giggling, carrying a tray to place on the table. "As I said, I would never harm her and just because I once would have doesn't mean that is my way now. She loves me and that's all that matters."

Ichigo turned to the man, watching him go inside where he went over to Orihime, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Senna and Orihime were just finishing up on filling up the refreshment table when there was another knock at the door. Seeing as Senna had her hands full with the last refreshment tray, Ichigo went and answered the door to find the first set of guests from the Soul Society. Soifon and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was a were-wolf and Soifon was a black cat. The cat costume immediately reminded him of Yoruichi's cat form.

"Thank you for coming," he greeted.

"Thanks for inviting us," Grimmjow answered as he pushed himself past the Substitute Soul Reaper. "Who else is here?" he asked.

"Orihime and Ulquiorra," Ichigo answered with a glare. Out of those who wore gigais Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were the two he got along with the least. And it was solely to the purpose they were Espadas once and helped in holding Orihime hostage. "Are you guys in Gigais?" He noticed their costumes looked very real.

"Of course we are," Soifon replied. "How else would we come? You're going to have guests here who won't be able to see us without them." She then looked around. "Is Lady Yoruchi going to be here?"

Looking at his lover, Grimmjow smirked. "I'm sure the cat woman will be here."

Ichigo shook his head, allowing the two to enter. "She and Kisuke will be here."

Soifon frowned at the mention of Kisuke's name. He was one former Soul Reaper she really didn't often like seeing if he had been able to help in tough situations in the past.

Grimmjow being the type he was, made himself comfortable by heading straight to the living room. He looked at Orihime, noticing her Angel costume. "Guess that one suits you," he said. "You've always been like an angel to Ulquiorra. What he sees in you, I'm not sure I'll ever know. But at least he makes you happy, guess that's all one could ask for."

"Thank you Grimmjow, that was nice of you to say." Orihime smiled at the tall blue haired man. "You don't look too bad yourself." When Ichigo answered the door, Ulquiorra moved away from her to step back on the patio again. He was staring at the backyard and wanted to study it a bit more.

Grimmjow looked at himself. "Eh… it works. So where is the former Forth Espada?"

"I'm right here, Grimmjow." Hearing Grimmjow's voice, he knew it was best to do his studying for a later time. This was Halloween and soon children would knock at the door seeking candy.

Grimmjow looked up past Orihime to see the pale man. With a shake of his head, he blinked a few times. Seeing the man dressed, as Robin Hood was not what he was expecting. He was more expecting the man to be dressed in something scary. Not like he wasn't already on normal occasions. "What's with the costume?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, Orihime seen enough horror in her life." He strolled over, draping an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, which she leaned her head against him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I would love one," Orihime said just as a couple more people from the Soul Society arrived plus one of her human friends. She had been looking forward to the party for the past month since Senna threw the idea out. She wasn't sure what Senna had planned for the party, but she knew she was going to have fun.

Grimmjow took a look around the house. "Well Ichigo, it looks as though you have really come up in the world."

Ichigo turned to the blue haired man after letting in his friend Keigo, his sister, Yumichika and Ikkaku. "What do you care? It's actually my mother's family home."

"Mother's family?" blinked Keigo. "I thought you said your mother died when you were a kid?"

"She did," Ichigo answered. "She was killed but this house actually belonged to her and her family. Dad gave us the deed to the house as a wedding present last year."

"Wow!" Keigo blinked. "I had no idea."

"So Ichigo!" Ikkaku called out as he held a wooden sword on his shoulder. He was dressed as an old fashion knight. "Thanks for the invite." He looked over to his date who happened to be Keigo's sister who was dressed like some one from the medieval times.

"This is so great!" she greeted. "It's been like ages since I was last at a Halloween Party."

"Will you stop being so annoying," Keigo hissed at his sister.

She looked to him, cracking him in the head, sending him crashing to the floor. "You're an idiot!" As if a light switched turned off, she grinned, wrapping her arm around Ikkaku's. "How about we take a look at what Senna has for refreshments."

Ikkaku sighed. "Alright."

Just as Ikkaku walked over to the refreshment table, a few more people arrived. Ichigo and Senna greeted each one who came until finally everyone had arrived. But just as the last one to arrive, which was Yoruichi and Kisuke, the first set of trick-or-treaters arrived. This time Senna was the one who answered the door to allow the last set of guests in and to give candy to the kids.

Everyone in the house was dressed in various costumes, ranging from animal costumes to witches to dressing up in historical or fictional characters. Throughout the entire house were decorations of Halloween. Orange, purple and black streamers and balloons were hung everywhere, along the ceiling and attached to furniture. Along the walls had false spider webs with spiders attached to them.

Aligned in every window were Jack-O-Lanterns all lit up in different spooky faces with ghosts hanging above them. Every one of them reminded Ichigo of Hollow masks. On the outer edges of each window had dark colored lights. Hanging also in the ceilings were false dead corpses. There were no lights on except for strings of lights lit up in orange color.

On the refreshment table were many different types of food and drinks. Around each tray and bowl were false webs attached from the table to tray. Little tiny spiders were littered all over the table as streamers were hanging on the sides. The tablecloth used to cover the surface was designed in black and purple. All the furniture, not being used, was arranged against one wall with a dark sheet covering it to help hide and give best effect. Even the sheet was covered in fake webbing, spiders and other things.

"I've seen some houses decorated, but this takes the cake," Yoruichi stated as she entered the house, being sure the train of her outfit didn't get stuck in the door. She was dressed in a historical Princess costume from the 1400s with the matching headdress. Kisuke arrived as Dracula.

With his friends now there, Ichigo didn't have to really be around Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. Of course the two former Espadas really didn't see eye to eye either and were grateful for the other guests, which most of them were from the Soul Society.

Senna closed the door as the trick-or-treaters left and decided it was time to regard the guests. "Before we get things underway, I would like to say a few things. First of all, I want to thank you all for coming. Normally Ichigo and I go to his father's place for a party or we party at the college, but this year we thought to do something different and invite you all."

Ichigo walked over to his wife, wrapping an arm around her. "Since we will be expecting trick-or-treaters, there is one thing I would like from you. When the doorbell rings, whoever is closest, please hand the treats out to the kids. For the next few hours until around nine, there will be kids off and on. Grimmjow don't scare the kids if you happen to be a door answerer."

Grimmjow snorted. "Like I would do that."

"But most importantly," Senna continued. "We just want you all to have fun. Later on we'll be having different contests and the winners will be given prizes."

"What sort of contests?" asked Keigo, who was standing beside Nemu and Uyru who arrived minutes before Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Bobbing for apples, carving pumpkins and a few other things," Ichigo added. "And in the basement we even set up a haunted house."

"Sounds like fun," Orihime grinned as she held Ulquiorra's hand.

"A haunted house?" blinked Soifon as she stood next to the one woman she always admired, Yoruichi. That was something she never dealt with before.

Grimmjow winked at her as he strolled over to her. "Perhaps we could get lost in there."

Soifon lightly snorted. "I doubt. There will be others in there as well."

Grinning, the blue haired former Espada snapped his fingers. "Well there are other rooms in the house we can sneak off to."

Yoruichi heard what the man said, but held her tongue. Those two were impossible at times. "Soifon. Why don't you and I take a venture through the haunted house?"

"After I watch Grimmjow bob for apples," she smirked.

Grimmjow was quick to fully face his lover. "Are you kidding me!?"

Her smirk widened. "Why not? You said you wanted to have fun and bobbing for apples is part of Halloween traditions." She knew what was to come with having to tie his hands behind his back. It wasn't going to surprise her if he had no idea.

"So who shall be the first one to try and bob for apples?" grinned Senna.

Soifon lightly gave Grimmjow a shove, pushing him forward.

"Hey!" he growled.

"Grimmjow will be the first," Soifon grinned.

"What!?"

Ichigo grinned as he walked over to the man. "Well since you are the first, put your hands behind your back."

"What!? NO!" he snapped.

Soifon stepped towards him giving a teasing cat growl. "Come on Grimmjow. Everyone's watching." She took the tail of her costume and twirled it in her hand.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise at her forwardness to her little cat seduction. His eyes narrowed. He would make her pay later. With a huff, he put his arms behind his back. "I'll get you back for this," he hissed near her ear.

Ichigo took a scarf and tied it around the man's hands. "Now, don't use your strength to break the scarf. This is all in good fun. I'm sure even Ulquiorra will give a try as well."

The said former Espada raised a brow and turned to Orihime who was grinning at him like the Chester cat in Alice in Wonderland.

Once Grimmjow's arms were secure, Ichigo led him to the barrel of apples floating in water. Seeing the bucket was on the floor, Grimmjow went to his knees. He glanced over to Soifon to see she was watching, enjoying this. Growling he looked to Senna. "So how does this work?"

"Easy, you must bite into an apple. And if you're successful, you win a prize," she answered.

"Why don't we add a challenge to this," Ichigo suggested, getting another scarf. "We are dealing with a former Espada who kicked my ass nearly twice before I repaid him the favor. How about we blind fold him, to make it that much harder for him."

"Are you insane!" Grimmjow didn't like this.

"What's the matter," Soifon taunted. "Can't take a little human fun?"

Since Ichigo came into their lives everyone in the Soul Society, even Soifon, had changed. Their opinions on humans were different. Soifon's attitude towards the orange haired man had changed over time.

"Fine!" Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo went over and grabbed another scarf, putting it around Grimmjow's eyes, tying it securely. "Now, try and grab for an apple and if you get one, you win. Oh and there's also a time limit as well. You have one minute to grab one."

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"And it starts…" Senna started. "Now!"

Just then Grimmjow dunk his head in the barrel of water trying to grab for the first apple he could. Where he couldn't see, he couldn't get an apple easily as if he could see. He ignored the people around him cheering saying for him to get one.

Soifon was the one who was cheering the loudest. "Come on Grimmjow you can do it! Come on!"

"You have 10 seconds left," Senna announced as she was holding the stopwatch.

Grimmjow snarled as he finally took one more dip and caught one just as the stopwatch ended. "Time's up!"

Grimmjow lifted his head, proving he won an apple. Ichigo removed both scarves, allowing the man to freely move. He took the apple out of his mouth and went straight over to Soifon. He looked at her, holding the apple to her.

"Since you were the one who put me through that, you will now eat it."

"My pleasure," Soifon answered as she took the apple, taking a bite exactly where his teeth had sank through.

Senna walked over to Grimmjow, handing him a goody bag. "And here is your prize for winning."

At the same time she was handing him his prize, Orihime convinced Ulquiorra to try and Ichigo had just finished tying his hands behind his back and blind folding him. Ichigo had the stopwatch in his hands and was getting ready to say 'go' when the doorbell rang. Yoruichi, who was closest to the door, went and answered it, giving three children some candy.

Soifon was just finishing the apple when Ulquiorra was able to win an apple also, but barely. Senna soon walked over to him, giving him a goody bag, which he in turn gave it to the girl he cared for and he gave her his apple as well.

"Hey Ichigo!" Kisuke called out. "By chance got anymore barrels so more than one could bob for apples?"

"Yeah. We have three of them all ready to go. We wanted to first see who would want to give it a try."

"Well bring it out and then do a contest in who could get the first apple," Kisuke suggested.

"That's a great idea," Senna agreed. "And at the same time, we can start the pumpkin-carving contest. I just need someone who can judge without being judgemental."

"I could judge it," Kisuke offered. "I have no desire to join in on that. And we could make it a contest on who can be the most creative."

"That's a great idea." Senna smiled. "Thank you Kisuke, I would appreciate that. Ichigo go get the pumpkins."

"Sure! And I'll get the other barrels too."

The young married couple left the room while others mingled. While they were gone, Orihime decided to get something from the refreshment table. But everything on the table looked all good. There were lots of candy corn and sweets consisting of cakes, cookies and brownies all in Halloween shapes of witches, pumpkins, ghosts, cats and other scary creatures.

After careful consideration, chose a slice of pumpkin shape cake when Ichigo came back into the room with wheelbarrow of pumpkins.

"Ok!" he called, getting everyone's attention. "For anyone who wishes to carve a pumpkin and see who can make the scariest one, you may start now. Also I have already activated the haunted house so you may also go down and check that out."

Orihime smiled and walked over to Ulquiorra, grabbing his arm. "Want to check out the haunted house in the basement?" she asked.

The pale man shrugged. "Why not? I can see Grimmjow is interested in the pumpkin carving."

The short human looked to Grimmjow who grabbed a pumpkin and grabbed the largest knife. He looked to Soifon with a grin, just as Senna returned with a barrel of apples. "Why don't you grab one and we can challenge each other."

"You're on," Soifon rose up to the challenge. She grabbed a pumpkin and a knife and the two went to one corner to start their carving.

* * *

After they carved their pumpkins, Grimmjow and Soifon set their pumpkins where they were asked for the judging. They decided to take in some alone time. Sometime during them carving Orihime came up from the basement laughing and scared at the same time. The haunted house was spooky enough for her, but made her laugh at the same time. Ulquiorra didn't even seem phased. Of course why would he when he saw even freakier creatures when he was an Espada?

Once leaving the main room, the two toured around the house, finally coming upon a room where there was complete silence. It happened to be the last bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs and from the looks of the room it was Ichigo's bedroom.

"Nice room," Grimmjow commented as he stepped in.

"Too human for my standards," Soifon replied. "But since they are human, it doesn't look too bad." She stepped into the room, shutting the door, completely blocking out all sounds from downstairs. She sighed in relief with the quietness.

Smirking, Grimmjow went straight over to the bed, taking the seat, being sure not to crush his tail. The gigai he was wearing was not the usual type. This one had the costume literally built to it, real tail and ears. Other than his face, he literally looked nearly like a werewolf. Soifon was the same with her cat costume. She could swing her tail around as if it were real.

"Bee," he teased, knowing she hated that name. He pointed to her then curled his finger, beckoning her to come to him.

She looked at him with a scowl, hating the name. She saw the mischievous look in his eyes and knew he wanted something, but the question was what? They couldn't go overboard like they had in the past. They were in someone else's home.

"What do you want?" she asked, stepping forward.

With his being so much taller than her, his arms were longer as well and she was able to be in his reach further than he could to her. He grabbed her arm, yanking her onto his lap.

"I want to relax with you in my arms," he answered before pushing his lips against hers. He felt her body stiffen and try and pull away not wanting to be part of this in someone else's bedroom. They could be caught. But he kept a hold of her hip, preventing her from moving.

She was in a losing battle and knew it. But that still didn't shake the feeling of getting caught. This wasn't right and her body was shaking from his hands around her. Shaking at the fact she was enjoying his hands on her but also because she didn't want to be in the room any longer. But as his lips continued to press into hers, her mind turned to much and slowly began to respond.

The second she began to respond, her mouth opened, accepting his tongue. Her own tongue reached up to duel with his. She learnt a long time ago, not to fight him. Besides he was an awesome kisser and kissing him always turned her brain to mush.

Feeling her back arched, making her uncomfortable. She pulled her legs up to straddle him, getting in a better position. In this position she was also able to deepen the kiss. The two kissed until they were both forced to breath. She pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Now that's a kiss," he panted.

"You're telling me," she said. "But kissing in someone's bedroom is…"

"Exhilarating. It's good to live on the edge," he grinned. His hands rubbed her back. "What's the thrill if there's no danger? You know I live for danger."

"All too well," she replied. "I only wanted to have a few moments away from the others."

"Come on Bee, live a little." He pushed her forward again, claiming her lips once again. He loved how her lips would match his passion, even if she didn't want them to. Her body often betrayed her mind, which was what he loved most about her. Though since being with her, he found other things to love as well. Soon enough the two broke once again.

"You're the devil," she hissed. "I don't like being in here."

"Nope, just a werewolf, ensnaring the cat into a trap," he grinned. "And I like it just fine."

"All right, you had your fun. Perhaps we should return to the others I'm sure more pumpkins have been carved by now." She was trying to get out of this situation before the two went too far; her mind was already turning to jelly.

"On one condition," he suggested. "You and me have a little fun after the party is over."

"Fine," she replied, untangling herself form his body. "But you know, your fun can't start unless you can catch me." She teased.

Grimmjow grabbed her hips. "Wouldn't want it any other way. Chasing you is the thrill of the hunt."

"Careful," she taunted, feeling excited by his hands on her. "You won't want to get too ahead of yourself."

"Why?" he asked. "You like it when I go too far."

Pulling his hands off her hips, she stood, fixing her costume before heading towards the hallway. She stopped at the door as Grimmjow stood.

"You know, there's still the haunted house before too many go into it," she offered.

His eyes widened. Damn she was good. He gave a slight grow as he strolled over to her and the two returned to the party, with Grimmjow groping her rear as they walked. They arrived back at the party just in time to see Renji and two other Lieutenants bobbing for trying to get the apple first. And it turned out Renji was the one who won and was given a goody bag for a prize. Each goody bag was a bag of Halloween candy.

Eventually there were 30 pumpkins carved and they varied from different Halloween markers to creative cuts including full Halloween. Soifon was the winner of the pumpkin carving contest with the most creative one a cat on the fence with a full moon and witch.

The evening was a wonderful night, which continued until way past the curfew for trick-or-treaters and continued until midnight where Soifon and Grimmjow were the first to leave, mainly because Grimmjow wanted to have his own Halloween night with the woman he cared for. The others slowly left with Orihime and Ulquiorra being the last to leave. There wasn't much refreshments left and both young married couple were too tired to clean everything up. They decided to clean up in the morning. For now they were going to shower and then go to bed.


End file.
